


yoU SEEm alRight

by Sonomura



Category: Boys' Generation, Original Work
Genre: Crack, I'm sorry kpop club, Idols, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonomura/pseuds/Sonomura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a leader is led by his own feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yoU SEEm alRight

**Author's Note:**

> w h y

Idols have to face the harsh reality of sacrificing a bit of their humanity for the sake of their fans. The image an idol was supposed to maintain for their fans has been a stable fabrication since the rise of pop culture. The status quo forged through this image of idols belonging solely to their fans has remained a common thought amongst fans and producers. That goes to say… Not all idols were going to play by the rules.

Valentines’ Day in particular was notorious for fans feeling the need to shower their favorite biases with an unnecessary amount of expensive gifts. Whether it’s imported chocolate or hand crafted stuffed animals, the empty promise of ‘love’ becomes the foundation of the wall between reality and an idol’s life. Were there idols who gave each other gifts on Valentines’ Day? Of course, but rarely does it ever reach the public waves.

“Sticking to the status quo” was never the image Boys’ Generation followed. Sure, their members had outstanding charm and talent, but the genuine image its members market themselves as presents a different air than other groups. It wasn’t uncommon to hear about dating rumors, much less about dating between members of a group, but Valentines’ Day was a special day for Antoine and Trick.

“Here, for you,” Antoine sports a grin as he hands an intricately wrapped box. The recipient opens it and laughs.

“You didn’t have to get me these, you know…” Trick says with a playful tone. The leader knows he really did have to get it, or he wouldn’t hear the end of it. Trick leans forward and lightly kisses Antoine, half due to gratitude and half due to being unable to resist his leader’s sharp features. Antoine wasn’t the official visual of Boys’ Generation, but he was handsome enough to warrant his own fans.

“H-hey! We can’t do his! What if Wellington and Kevin walk in on us?” Antoine’s cool image melts as Trick continues to place kisses all over his lover.

“You act as if they didn’t already know. It’s no big deal.” he scoffs. ‘Tricktonio’ rumors were all over the Internet, garnering immense response from both k- and i-netizens. Their company refused to publicly confirm their relationship, though. There was a sort of air about skinship between two male members that attracted female fans, but the thought of two members actually dating can ruin the bridge between fan and group in an instant.

“Shut up and eat your chocolate,” Antoine smirks as he takes a piece and feeds to Trick.

“Mmph, these chocolates are really good? Where’d you get’em from?”

“I got them at Y-Mart. They had a sale. It was a bit of a pain trying to get them, though. Not really smart of management sending me out with a sweater that said my own name for everyone to see on the streets.”

“Did anyone try to talk to you or take pictures?” Trick frowns.

“Yeah, but my bodyguard wouldn’t let them have any of that.”

“Good, because I won’t let any of them have you. You’re mine.” Trick was marketed with a very playfully aggressive attitude, which was pretty much his true behavior on and off stage. Antoine was marketed with a cool, but pure image, akin to the by-the-book flower boy.

“That’s not all,” Antoine says, as he pulls a small box out of his pocket. “D-don’t get the wrong idea, I-I’m not asking you to m-marry me or anything!” he stutters, flustered and embarrassed.

Trick knows all too well how to take advantage of someone when they’re flustered, and plays along with it. “Oh, Antoine! How you hurt me so! And here I thought my prince in shining armor would come sweep me off my feet!” Both idols burst into laughter as they put on a pair of matching rings, engraved ‘T ♥ T’.

“Alright, close your eyes,” Trick says. Antonio does as asked. Trick hands him a somewhat rushed envelope. Antonio opens his eyes and tries to open up his present, struggling a bit with the partially sealed sections. Inside were a pair of tickets glossed with shiny pink letters reading ‘The Answer: VIP Red Carpet Launch Party’.

"No way! How’d you get these? I loved ‘The Confession,’ Lulu was so good in it, so I really wanted to see this one. I couldn’t even get our manager to score us any!” Antoine gasps in shock.

“Didn’t you know? Sandra and I go way back. She’s starring in this one so I asked her to pull me a favor or two and I got us these!” Trick hums triumphantly. His connections with everyone in the industry never seemed to have bounds.

Antoine, overflowing with joy, pulls Trick into a hug. Trick lets out a silent, “I love you,” bringing a bright blush amongst the leader’s cheeks.

“I… uhm… oh… ah… yeah…”

“You’re gonna say it too, right?” Trick’s happy-go-lucky grin lowers into a pouting frown.

A bead of sweat rolls down Antoine’s face. Suddenly, hundreds of thoughts invade his head, all but coherent. Unable to articulate words, he mumbles and stutters.

Both boys’ phones jingle. A burst of notifications floods their screens. A few mention the headline ‘BOYS’ GENERATION? MORE LIKE BOY ON BOY GENERATION! #TRICKTONIOCONFIRMED!’ featuring hi-resolution pictures of the two. A sasaeng fan snuck in and took photos while the two were too busy with each other to notice. Antoine, panicking from his greatest fear becoming a reality, rushes to see netizen comments.

                1. [+2,512, -102] This is ridiculous

                2. [+1,232, -60] There’s always rumors but to think that they’d actually be true..

                3. [+977, -58] I hope the other members are okay with their relationship

                4. [+834, -59] ANTOINE OPPA!!!!!!!!!!!! I WONT LET YOU LEAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ㅠㅠㅠㅠ

                5. [+690, -17] Trick you sly fox youㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Antoine, still unable to form coherent thoughts or words, runs off, unable to look at anyone or apologize for anything.

 

* * *

 

The Boys’ Generation dorm only had two residents: Antoine and Wellington. Huddled on the edge of a lone couch, Antoine looks at the ring on his finger and sulks to himself. The door to his dorm opens and his roommate grooves in with a hustle, dropping off three boxes labeled ‘JEREMY OPPA’.

“You okay, buddy?” Wellington asks, sporting a concerned look for his leader. Living together longer than they have with the other members of Boys’ Generation, Wellington is no stranger to Antoine’s sad episodes.

Antoine can’t bring himself to look at Wellington. He tries to form words, but only a sigh escapes his lips.

“It’s okay, I know what’s going on. You don’t have to say anything if you can’t.” Wellington’s voice carries a tone of reassurance. He continues on. “I get that it’s hard and confusing to say it. Hell, I don’t even think I can say it right now. But I know you feel strongly about him, and I’m sure he’ll understand.”

Words finally find their escape from Antoine’s mouth. “I love him, I really do! I love, love, love him! I’m IN love with him! Trick has never treated me wrongly, and this is what I’ve done to him and… He doesn’t deserve a useless leader… no… a useless IDIOT like me!”

Wellington pats Antoine’s head gently. “Shh… You’re not useless… You’re an idiot, that’s for sure, but you’re not useless. Go and see him again.”

Antoine cries until tears are unable to form anymore. Wellington sticks by his side, comforting his leader, roommate, and best friend.

 

* * *

 

 

Boys’ Generation’s practice room was Trick’s favorite place to come and think to himself. 4 walls of mirrors and a lone chair in the center of it all let him take a good look at himself and think clearly. In a sense, it was like a reflection of his mind’s inner thoughts and feelings.

“I knew you’d be here,” a soft voice rings throughout the practice room. Kevin, Boys’ Generation’s maknae and recently debuted soloist walked into the room. A certain soothing atmosphere followed suit.

“Sorry… were you going to practice? I’ll leave,” Trick says, with mild hesitancy.

“Of course not, I know this is where you go when you’re feeling down, so I came here to help you.”

“Thanks, but I’m fine, really!”

“No, you really aren’t.”

Trick lets out an exasperated sigh and surrenders. Kevin pulls up his trademark ‘Bag of Wonders’ and pulls up his phone. With the tap of a button, Antoine’s voice could be heard.

“I love him, I really do! I love, love, love him! I’m IN love with him! Trick has never treated me wrongly, and this is what I’ve done to him and… He doesn’t deserve a useless leader… no… a useless IDIOT like me!” Trick’s face blushes a bright crimson.

“Shh… You’re not useless… You’re an idiot, that’s for sure, but you’re not useless. Go and see him again.” Kevin lets out a slight snicker. The audio recording ends.

“You see, he really does feel that way about you. Now both of you stop being idiots and go to the movie premiere.” Kevin’s tone of playfulness was different than Trick’s. He was teasing as if he was his mother.

“I-I hate you two, you got that?”

“I know, I know.”

 

* * *

 

 

The night sky is painted with hundreds of stars out that night, and the street lights set an ever nostalgic mood. Trick sits on a bench, continuing to collect his thoughts. The sound of frantic footsteps grows closer and closer, and Antoine dashes forth, eyes closed, drenched in sweat. As he reaches Trick, he gasps for air and pants.

“Trick, I lo—” Trick places his a finger on Antoine’s mouth in a hushing fashion.

“I know. You don’t have to say it if you don’t feel comfortable.”

“No, it’s okay, you’re the most important person in the world to me. I won’t hesitate anymore. I don’t care if the fans don’t approve. I don’t care if management won’t let us. Dammit, I love you, Trick, and I’ll fight anyone that won’t let us be together!”

A single tear falls from Trick’s face. One by one, more start to come until he’s sobbing all his feelings out.

“I love you, Trick! I love you, I love you, I love you!” Antoine’s heart is racing with a combination of passion, nervousness, and sheer adrenaline. But he wasn’t going to let it stop him. He didn’t want to lose the light of his life.

“I love you too, Antoine…” his face wet with tears, lost in raw emotion. Antoine leans in forward and kisses his boyfriend under the moonlit sky. Trick may have been the aggressive one, but Antoine wasn’t a leader for no reason. He was capable of pushing forth his emotions if needed. He kissed Trick again. The moment just felt so right. The sasaeng fans could take as many pictures as they wanted, being with Trick was worth screwing over the core of the idol industry.

“Hurry up you two, we have to get going to the premiere. I’m sure Sandra and Lulu will be waiting for us, you know.” Wellington and Kevin laugh to themselves as they stand at the corner of the park, car in tow.

“What the hell, we’re having a moment here!” Antoine yells at the two with frustration.

“Yeah, but you two look like hot issues, and we don’t want you guys ruining our image because you look like trash,” Kevin grins as he lets out vicious remarks with a smile.

“How did you guys even get tickets?” Trick asks, insulted by his own members.

“Did you forget that we know Lulu and Sandra too?” Wellington glares, dumbfounded that his leader and fellow member could be so dumb-dumb-dumb-dumb-dumb-dumb sometimes.

“We’ll be there in just a second!” Antoine calls out to the two. He pulls in Trick and whispers, so they can’t hear. He lets out one last “I love you.”

“Just love me right, okay?” Trick says, hugging Antoine tight. The leader wipes his lover’s face as he tries to hold back his tears.

“Alright, alright. Just don’t call me ‘Daddy’.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry


End file.
